


Hot Metal, Burning hugs

by WovenVibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WovenVibes/pseuds/WovenVibes
Summary: Tommy opened his mouth to scream again for Sam, for help from anyone, only to click his jaw shut when Dream sneered behind him. "I told you Tommy." Dreams words stung worse than the bubbling lava in front of him. "He can't hear you! He doesn't care."But that couldn't be true, right? Tommy clutched at his cape and tried to ignore the voices that chanted Dreams words back to him like a mantra, but…Maybe Dream was right...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265





	Hot Metal, Burning hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this absolutely beautiful comic that I did NOT cry during, fuck you.   
>  https://www.instagram.com/p/CLpb1aBlP7f/?igshid=tq57y14282x9
> 
> I don't own Dream SMP and all characters here are just that; The characters!

There was something so uniquely familiar about this picture, Tommy thought as he stared into the lava. Dream's gaze was heavy on the back of his neck and even though the man said nothing, Tommy could hear his voice. 

_"It's not your time to die, Tommy."_

Because when was it ever? He had been here for so long, fought for so much. And yet even when he was supposed to be done with the fighting, he still found war in his dreams. 

In Dream. 

Tommy opened his mouth to scream again for Sam, for help from anyone, only to click his jaw shut when Dream sneered behind him. "I told you Tommy." Dreams words stung worse than the bubbling lava in front of him. "He can't hear you! He doesn't care."

But that couldn't be true, right? Tommy clutched at his cape and tried to ignore the voices that chanted Dreams words back to him like a mantra, but…

Maybe Dream was right? He'd been right during exile, no one came to visit him then. He didn't have anyone those days, but he had Dream.

_Sam doesn't care._

_He doesn't love you._

_You thought of him as safe, as family._

_He only thought of you as a business partner_

_Just like Phil_

_Just like Phil  
Just like Phil Just like Phil JustlikePhi-_

"SAM!?" Tommy was growing desperate. Sharp, jagged nails cut into his palms and he gritted his teeth as Dream sighed behind him, bare feet slapping the obsidian as the blond came closer. "What did I just say-"

No. He was wrong. Sam did care, he did! He must have because Dream was still in prison! He had to care, he just had to. 

Someone in Tommy's life had to care…

_Wilbur had,_ Tommy reminded himself. Wilbur had come to this land for him, had built a nation with him. They had both been in agreement with one another that L'manburg had needed to be made. 

They fought side by side for its independence. 

They had died together. 

All his deaths were side by side with someone else… Would this be the time he died alone? 

Dreams words rang through his ears again and the walls shifted ever so slowly closer. It's not his time to die it's not his time to die-

And yet the lava came closer, bubbling and warm like a nice hug. 

Tommy missed when he was hugged. He missed the feeling of Wilbur wrapping his lanky arms around his shoulders, Tubbos horns into his chest. 

Maybe he'd see Wilbur again, in the afterlife?

Tommy stared into the fire before slowly taking a step closer. Another step, and something burned his skin lightly. He could almost touch the flames. He wanted to. It seemed fitting almost. 

One more, the only thing standing between him and his freedom was a world of lava, of fire. He had hated the nether but it was better than the soaking wet of his beach. The stone had burned his feet, but after a while he stopped feeling anything. 

Another step, edging that line, and Tommy could feel Dreams unease grow, the man's lips parting to speak, when a hand bursted through the lava fall. 

_"Incorrect,"_ The voice called out, staticy and too robotic for Tommy's sensitive ears. The blond jumped back, eyes wide, and watched as Sam Nook climbed into the obsidian platform. His metal was gently glowing with heat, but that face… Tommy almost sobbed with relief. _"We do hear and we do care!_

_Hello again Tommyinnit!"_

The amount of joy he felt from hearing the bots voice was enough to bring him to his knees. Tommy knew better than to touch the literally steaming hot robot at the moment, so he scrambled to sit against the wall, smile wide. 

Sam Nook was here. 

Why was Sam Nook here? did Sam send him? To free him, hopefully? Surely he could free Tommy, right? He'd done so much for the blond when Sam made him all those months ago. 

The creeper hybrid was often busy. Being a warden wasn't easy, and he didn't have time to do that, build a hotel, and be home at night. So Sam Nook was born. The fact Sam Nook was here now?

Sam had to have sent him. 

"Nook!" Tommy shouted, wiping away at his stinging cheeks frantically. "Big man is it good to see you! Can you get me the fuck out?"

_"As the prison is still under lockdown-"_ Well. There went that. _"Tommyinnit can not leave the prison grounds."_ Nook walked to Tommy and extended a hand slowly, smiling face a warm reminder of the man he considered family. _"So I shall protect him during his stay here!"_

A scoff could be heard, but Tommy didn't care for Dream as he took Nook's hand and buried his face in the bots side. He was still hot to the touch, but Tommy couldn't be brought to care. He didn't care about the walls caging him in or the heat the lava brought with it, or how dry his mouth was. 

He had a piece of his dad with him. 

Tears welled up in Tommy's eyes as he hid his body to the best of his ability, feeling so small in the bots four arms. "You are safe now, my boy." There Sam was, voice barely recognizable through the static but he was there, even if he couldn't be physically.

His dad was here.

His dad came to save him, even if it wasn't to take him away. He gave him what little comfort he could while keeping the prison rules in place…

Tommy was gonna have to thank him when they got out. Fucking gross. 

\---

Time with Sam Nook passed quicker than before. Even without the clock, he would ask the bot the time and get a rough estimate on both the time and how long it had been since the last time he asked. 

When Dream said something bad, the Bot would correct him. That had been fun. No, Tommy didn't cry when Nook began to list all his friends, thank you very much. 

It had been easy to feel alone in this cell. 

Nook helped with that. 

Dream… Not so much.

Tommy wanted to get out more than anything, but he knew Sam was busy. So he stayed there, curled into the side of Sam Nook, and waited. Occasionally he'd send real Sam a little message. 

**'I fucking hate it in here.'**

**'Thank you for Sam Nook's**

**'Dream burned the clock again'**

**'This place really needs a plant'**

**'Are you okay?'**

**'please rest-'**

That last one went deleted before it ever sent, although Sam Nook assured Tommy that Sam would appreciate the reminder. Even so, Tommy couldn't be shown to be weak. Or caring… Dream taught him that. 

**'I can't have an exhausted warden. If you aren't sleeping I'll'**

**'ill kick your ass Sam!'**

So maybe caring was a disadvantage, but… Tommy really couldn't wait to get out and see Sam, to force him to rest. In the meantime, there were constant noises within the prison, and Tommy could feel it gradually lulling him to sleep. His head thumped lightly against the bots, and Sam Nook felt a smile break across his face when Tommy snored softly. 

_"You're safe my boy."_


End file.
